


Nothing Too Weird

by capt_eli



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, talking about BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just… when you said it would be weird, I thought it would be really weird.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Too Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Vossler's not necessarily shy about sex, he's just been really vanilla. Until now.

Noah chuckled. Vossler wanted to deck him.

The two sat in Noah’s apartment, meeting on Vossler’s request. Noah was his best bet on this whole… _thing_ happening, if it was something he really wanted to go through with, which he was starting to doubt. It had taken him long enough to get the words out, stopping and starting again and refusing eye contact. Noah had promised that whatever it was he wanted, he wouldn’t laugh. He promised that however weird it was, it couldn’t be _too_ weird.

Vossler finally looked him in the face when he snorted and suppressed a laugh. He felt his face heat up and _god_ , he wanted to deck him. “Shouldn’t have fucking come here,” he mumbled, standing. Noah stopped laughing but the grin was still there.

“No, no, I’m not laughing at you,” he said. Vossler looked down at him and waited. “It’s just… when you said it would be weird, I thought it would be _really_ weird.”

Vossler sat back down, eyes on his shoes. “It is.”

Noah chuckled again and shook his head. “No, trust me, it’s not that bad. Not uncommon, either.” Vossler wondered briefly what exactly Noah would call ‘really weird’ but decided that he probably didn’t want to know. When he looked back up, Noah was watching him, looking him over. He wasn’t grinning anymore. Vossler couldn’t decide if it was uncomfortable, arousing, or both.

“You want me to dominate you.” Noah said matter-of-factly, folding his hands in his lap. “You want me to train you, maybe hurt you a little. You want—” Noah smiled suddenly, somewhere between gentle and predatory, and entirely unsettling. Vossler’s stomach did a flip. “—you want me to tell you what a good pet you are.”

Vossler’s breath hitched.  Arousing, definitely arousing. “Yes,” he breathed.

Basch had mentioned once that his brother was into this sort of thing, just as an offhanded comment made at the bar or maybe Vossler’s apartment. It should have been a funny story about the first and last time Basch would go looking through Noah’s closet but Vossler had been thinking about it for some time. He had seen the porn flicks, some more appealing than others (and some honest-to-God terrifying), and thought that if he was going to get into this BDSM thing, then the opportunity had presented itself. He knew Noah. Not as well as he knew Basch, certainly, but well enough that he could trust him.

Noah stood and walked around the coffee table, stopping in front of Vossler’s seat. Vossler had to crane his neck up to look Noah in the eye. Just the sight of Noah looking down at him was enough to cause another spike of arousal.  Vossler opened his mouth without knowing what to say but before any words made it out, a hand came to rest on his bared throat. Noah squeezed, not nearly enough to affect Vossler’s breathing but enough to feel the pulse rushing there. He was still smiling.

“I’ll teach you how to earn that praise."


End file.
